


Korrasami Month 2019: It's always you

by Omglooknoone



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami Month, korrasamimonth2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omglooknoone/pseuds/Omglooknoone
Summary: An entire of month of nonstop Korrasami love? Sounds perfect.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Going to try my best to keep up with these prompts this year! Feel free to let me know if you'd like to see something that relates to one of the prompts. Please. I will need ideas to keep pumping this stuff out and I'd love to write your ideas.

Korra leaned back in her seat. Well, as far back as these rigid chairs would allow her to lean. Then again, seeing as this was a chemistry lab, maybe it was for the best that they couldn’t recline. She looked around at the other students filing in, searching for Bolin’s large shape. It wasn’t long before she heard someone saying “‘scuse me, don’t mind me, just coming through” through the sounds of the other students grumbling. She grinned and waved at him to join her at the lab bench. 

 

Bolin hit about three people with his large arm as he waved back and she facepalmed internally. They would be lucky if they survived the semester with their affinity for disruptions and explosions. 

 

“Korra!” Bolin all but bellowed as he hugged her. 

 

“Bo,” she hissed, “what did I tell you about the hugging? I literally saw you yesterday.” 

 

He dropped her quickly. 

 

“Right, right. Bro handshake,” he held out his hand. 

 

“We can’t do it now, dude.” Korra groaned. 

 

Bolin’s eyes widened as he stared past her, not even caring that he was tarnishing Korra’s reputation. 

 

“What are you looking at?” She demanded. 

 

He said nothing, eyes fixated on something behind her. Finally he was able to tear his gaze away. 

 

“You will not believe what I just saw.” He whispered. 

 

“Why are you whispering?” Korra said. 

 

“Shh. Because I don’t want her to hear me!” 

 

“Who-” 

 

“Shut up, Korra, listen I’m about to tell you who’s behind you--” 

 

They looked at each other as they realized the entire class was staring at them. Nobody else was speaking and the TA was glaring directly at them. 

 

“Since you two seem so keen on talking during the lecture, why don’t you share with the entire class?” 

 

Bolin gulped. 

 

“We were just talking about how excited we are for this class, sir.” 

 

He was not impressed and curled his lip in disgust at Bolin’s attempt to escape embarrassment. 

 

“Actually, I believe the entire class would like to know what is so interesting behind your friend over there in the blue.”

 

“Uh, there’s, uh,” Bolin’s eyes darted frantically around the space behind Korra, horrified to see there was literally nothing except an empty table and  _ that girl. _

 

The girl fixed him with a knowing look. One perfectly manicured eyebrow was raised slightly as if daring him to make a comment. 

 

But Bolin was not and had never been that kind of guy. She wasn’t even his type. It just so happened that she was exactly Korr-

 

“Right. As I was saying,” the TA began speaking again, fixing him with one final look. 

 

XXX 

 

Korra groaned. Being singled out on the first day was not a great way to start a class that she was going to need help passing. Bolin’s kicked puppy expression wasn’t exactly her favorite view either, so she settled for doodling on her worksheet. 

 

They were released to begin their experiments and Korra and Bolin decided to split up in their search for the chemicals they needed. 

 

She walked to the fume hood and picked up one of the vials.  _ Was this the right stuff? Was it supposed to be green if it was called bromothymol blue? How much was a drop anyway? Was it a big drop or a small drop?  _

 

Korra stared blankly at the bottle in her hands when someone deftly took the bottle from between her fingers and added ten perfect drops to their own solution. She wet her lips, ready to tell whoever it was that she had gotten there first. When she looked up at the girl her words didn’t even have the chance to form. Suddenly, Korra was thanking every spirit out there that she hadn’t been holding the solution because it would have hit the ground as quickly as her jaw did. 

 

She couldn’t move. That wasn’t normal. At all. Korra was the one who flustered girls. The one with the lopsided grin and easy demeanor that melted hearts wherever she went. 

 

The girl, still holding the solution, smirked at her expression before deftly dropping ten perfect drops into Korra’s own beaker and walking away. Her scent had no right to fill Korra’s nose like that. It had no right to make her woozy on her way back to her seat.  

 

Bolin saw her dazed look and laughed loudly. 

 

“What did I tell you?” 

  
  



	2. May 22: Poetry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, this was a serious stretch for the prompt haha. Hope you all enjoy it anyway!

Asami walked into the apartment with more grace than someone who had just worked a 16 hour day should ever have. She was careful not to wrinkle her blazer as she slipped it off before deciding it was way too late to care and kicking her heels off in random places on her way to the couch. 

 

She tossed her bag onto the couch and heard a muffled groan. It was probably just in her head, now if she could just… sit… for a…

 

“Ouch,” the voice whined.

 

Asami rolled off the lump that she had sat on which was now speaking. 

 

“Korra? Why are you still up?”

 

The blanket covered figure sniffed from her place stretched across the couch. It was rather impressive that she was somehow on the entire thing. 

 

“Mmm, just waiting here to be sat on by my favorite butt.” 

 

Asami sighed. 

 

“You don’t have to do that, you know. You need rest too.” 

 

Korra slid the blanket off her head and draped it around the two of them, revealing her deep blue eyes. They were illuminated by the light from the kitchen and were impossibly expressive. 

 

“I don’t  _ have _ to do anything. Asami, please. I’m the avatar.” She wiggled her eyebrows, which must’ve been sleepy because it looked like more of an expression of confused surprise. 

 

Asami felt her lips curl upwards. . 

 

“Your mom called to tell you to buy new underwear last week.” 

 

Korra cleared her throat loudly. 

 

“They were probably having a sale or something.” 

 

Asami let out a ringing laugh, leaning into Korra’s chest under the blanket. Korra pressed her lips against Asami’s temple for a long moment. 

 

They were quiet for a moment, content to just be in each other’s presence.  

 

“Seriously, Korra. You really don’t have to wait for me. You probably had a long day too, and I don’t want to keep you up. I understand if you want to sleep.” 

 

“Believe me, Asami. If you had to unclog the city’s sewer, this would be the easiest thing you’ve done all day too.” Korra sighed dramatically. 

 

“Don’t they have people for that?” 

 

“They do. I was just, in the area.” 

 

Asami hummed affirmatively. 

 

“Listen, Asami. You really shouldn’t worry about me. I’m not awake because I feel like I have to be. I waited up for you because I love you, you know? Coming back to a quiet apartment just isn’t the same.” 

 

Asami felt her stomach twist guiltily. Korra almost always came home to an empty apartment, and the times Asami worked a night shift instead, she woke up to one. Korra sensed her guilt and immediately pulled her closer. 

 

“Wait, no. That came out wrong. I’m just trying to say that it’s not a burden. You’re my other half and I know this company is a part of you and working is what you  _ need _ to do. I get it,” she shrugged.

 

The words weren’t the kind you heard in movies and they might not have even made sense to someone else, but it was Korra and everything between them just made sense. To Asami, it was the most elegant declaration of love she had ever heard. This was the kind of love that made people write poem after poem and maybe that’s why they had never made sense to her. It only had to make sense to that one person. 

 

Asami felt a familiar prickle behind her eyelids. She was confused, since the last time she had cried that sensation had been accompanied by a crushing sense of loss. 

 

But this was different. She felt like crying, yes, but only because she didn’t know what else to do with this feeling of being completely understood and loved unconditionally. It was safe here and allowing herself to finally give into the warmth and just feel cared for released a torrent of sobs she didn’t know she had even been holding in. 

 

Things had always been too easy with Korra. Even from the start, when she was hot headed and abrasive, it had been frightening how quickly the avatar had snuck into her heart and made herself comfortable. The problem was the intensity with which she felt things and acted upon them. Asami had never been able to keep her defenses up around her, but up until this moment, she had managed to keep herself out of reach just enough to protect her from disappointment. People were disappointing, and machines weren’t and that was all Asami had needed to throw herself into her work. 

 

But Korra wasn’t disappointing. She fought with everything she had and loved that way too. There was no doubt in her mind that Korra would do anything for the people she loved. It no longer frightened her to think that she would do the same. 

 

She looked up at Korra, who had stopped reassuring her quietly in her ear and fallen asleep. Her hair was messy and she was drooling slightly, but Asami thought the soft snores coming from her sounded like poetry meant for no one else. 


	3. Turtleduck

  
  


Korra unloaded the boxes from her car and looked up at the building. Spirits, it was so high it looked like some kind of futuristic spirit portal. With ease, Korra lifted the large box and headed towards the entrance. 

 

Floor 11. Room 6. 

 

Just as she headed past the desk, a large man with a headset stopped her. 

 

“ID?” 

 

Korra shifted the box to one arm as she fished out her wallet. The guard scanned her ID and nodded. 

 

“Elevator is on the left.” 

 

She nodded back at him, curious as to what kind of place needed such high security. Clearly, this was no ordinary customer. 

 

Korra rested the box on the floor as the elevator began to move. The song changed, playing Get You High by HARBOUR. As one of her all time favorites played, Korra’s eyebrows shot up slightly. Interesting elevator music choice. 

 

She picked the box up again and made her way down the halls, before stopping in shock at the Future Industries logo marking the doors. This couldn’t be that, that young CEO-- Origami, Pastrami--

 

Korra suddenly remembered, blurting “Salami?” just as the door opened. Her gaze flickered with horror to the room number. Six. 

 

The woman standing in the door frame looked as shocked as she felt. 

 

“Sorry?” Her voice turned Korra into a puddle of ooze on the floor. But she held it together and held up the box, as if Asami hadn’t already seen it. 

 

“Uh, nothing. I have a delivery for uh,” she squinted at the box before remembering that Postmates didn’t put the customer name on this order. 

 

“It’s probably for me,” the woman said easily, reaching for the box. 

 

Korra felt the soft scent of flowers drift into her nose and felt the urgent need to say something to alleviate the awkwardness of their closeness.  

 

“Let me carry this in for you,” Korra gestured at the box, “it’s kind of heavy.” 

 

She nodded beautifully. Korra had never seen anyone nod so beautifully before. 

 

“Right this way.” The walk to the kitchen was much farther than Korra had expected. She needed to make conversation.  

 

“Nice elevator. I mean, the music. Do you know who picks that around here?” 

 

“That would be me. I’m Asami, but I think you already knew that,” she quirked a brow to refer to Korra’s earlier outburst. 

 

She felt her ears heat up. 

 

“Asami is much prettier than Salami. Not that there would be anything wrong with Salami and not that you’re pretty… or anything,” she tried her hardest to pull her foot out of her mouth. 

 

Asami smiled kindly.

 

“So you like HARBOUR, huh?” she changed the subject to save Korra’s dignity. 

 

Korra shrugged with the box. 

 

“I’m only their biggest fan ever.” 

 

Asami laughed at this, long hair swaying lightly with the motion. 

 

“I’ve loved them for, like, ever too. It’s just so upbeat and puts me in the best mood,” said the girl of Korra’s dreams. 

 

“They’re pretty small, I’m surprised you’ve heard of them.” 

 

“Yeah, I spend a lot of time listening to music since I’m always working here in the office.” 

 

This was an office? That explained the scattered models and discarded plans strewn everywhere. Korra had been beginning to think that this was the apartment of some kind of genius child who liked to build things. 

 

They reached the office, where Korra dusted off her hands after setting the box down. 

 

“May I ask what’s in the box?” 

 

Asami blinked. 

 

“Oh, this?” She cut the box open swiftly, revealing at least two dozen plastic packages. 

 

“They’re turtleduck buns. Filled with custard. No matter how healthy I eat, I can never seem to stay away from these.” Asami looked affectionately at the golden buns, each shaped perfectly like a little turtleduck. 

 

Korra’s jaw dropped. The genius CEO had ordered nothing short of three dozen pastries. That was unexpected. And cute. Very cute. 

 

“My mom used to bring me these when I was little,” Asami trailed off thoughtfully. 

 

“I bet she loves the fact that you eat truckloads of them now,” Korra joked. 

 

“My mom passed away when I was six actually,” Asami said. 

 

Korra’s eyes widened. Shit. Way to go, idiot. 

 

“I’m really sorry, I didn’t know.” 

 

Suddenly, Asami’s eyes widened as if she suddenly realized where she was and who she was speaking to.

 

“Spirits, I’m so sorry. I don’t even know why I’m telling you all this, I mean you were nice enough to bring these in and now I’m--” Asami seemed flustered that she had said so much to a total stranger. 

 

“No, no don’t apologize. It’s all in the job description, I mean not really, but I’m happy to be here for you,” Korra tried to reassure her.

 

It was hard to keep the amazement out of her voice. This girl had been through so much and accomplished so much in such a short time. She was running a company in her early twenties and Korra was delivering postmates. Well, she did other things too, but that wasn’t for anyone else to know about. 

 

Asami smiled lightly. 

 

“Come on, I’ll let you get out of here. Here, take one of these buns with you,” Asami picked one out of the box. 

 

Korra was about to protest. 

 

“I insist. I also have lots of CEO connections if you refuse my offer,” she joked. 

 

“I guess you leave me no choice.” Korra raised her hands in mock surrender before accepting the bun at the door. 

 

“Thank you,” Korra paused to look at Asami’s smile one last time before waving and heading down the hall. 

 

She made a few wrong turns because she was too busy reading the phone number written on the turtleduck bun packaging. 

  
  



	4. Occult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A costume party is a scary place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to take this in a different direction, but honestly, does it even fit the prompt now haha

Korra grinned as she looked in the mirror. She squinted and looked more closely at the mirror. The furry gray one piece was a size too big and one of the paws had a suspicious stain, but she was still definitely going to win the costume contest tonight. 

 

She reached for her phone, but the mask obstructed her vision and she knocked her phone onto the ground. Korra dropped onto her knees, reaching for her phone in the crack between her dresser and the bed.

 

Realizing it was a facetime call, Korra pulled the furry glove off and ripped off the mask before hitting answer. 

 

“Korra! We are going to be late!” Opal screeched. She paused, “wait, where’s your costume?” 

 

Korra tried to smooth down her hair using the tiny box in the top right corner. 

 

“I’m wearing it. I’ll be down in five, spirits.”

 

“Why do you have a paw-” Korra hit end call and stuffed the phone into one of the gloves. She sprinted down the stairs. 

 

XXX 

 

“Remind me why I let you drag me to this again?” Korra groaned as Opal dragged her through the crowd. 

 

She couldn’t lie though, this was a very cool, very expensive Halloween party. Different colored lights flashed to the beat of the music and the floor had a thin layer of fog over it. The warehouse was starting to fill with people and their costumes. Already, she had spotted a few witches, a few sad clowns, and the usual sexy nurses. As they made their way in, Korra had never been more thankful for the small, misaligned eye holes in her mask because she already seen more people dressed as “sexy” spirits then she had ever wanted to.

 

“Because you need to get out of the house--and the gym doesn’t count. Honestly, I don’t even think this counts as going out because you’re wearing that monstrosity.” Opal glared at her as she opened her mouth to protest. 

 

“Are you kidding me? This thing is killer. What are you even supposed to be?” Korra raised an eyebrow at the wings on Opal’s back. 

 

“A fairy, duh?” Korra couldn’t take her glitter covered friend seriously as she eyed her own gray furry suit. 

 

She spotted a large bulky figure in a bright yellow shirt nearby and gestured to Opal. 

 

“Actually, I don’t think that’s--” Opal started. 

 

“Bo, you make the worst pikachu I’ve ever seen!” Korra laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. 

 

A man who was definitely not Bolin turned to her with disgust on his face. 

  
“Do I know you?” 

 

Korra winced. 

  
“Sorry, wrong person, uh, you look great.”  

 

Korra all but sprinted in the opposite direction with Opal in tow, nearly running into the real Bolin, who was holding two cups of punch. 

 

“It’s-a-me, Bolin!” He exclaimed. 

 

He was wearing overalls over a red t-shirt and a hat with a badly drawn “M” taped on it. Passing one of the cups to Opal, who pecked him on the cheek, he nearly dropped his cup when he noticed Korra next to Opal. 

 

“Holy sh-spirits, can you see it too?” He whispered to Opal. 

 

She rolled her eyes. 

 

“Unfortunately. That’s Korra.” 

 

Korra made a peace sign with her paw in response. 

 

“Dude! Your costume is sick!” Bolin pointed both fingers at Korra. This earned him a swift whap from Opal. 

 

“Don’t encourage her. She is not getting any phone numbers dressed like that.” They ignored her as they finished their secret handshake. 

 

“Don’t be like that, babe. That’s the most realistic furry costume I’ve ever seen!” 

 

Korra choked on her punch. 

 

“Oh my god. Bolin. That’s not what it’s supposed to be at all.” She eyed herself up and down. Shit. 

 

He looked at her costume again. 

 

“Then what is it supposed to be? Some kind of dog or,” He looked genuinely confused. 

 

“I’m a werewolf! You know, half man half dog, terrifying yet savagely sexy.” Korra raised her eyebrows. 

 

They blinked. 

 

“I’ll show you guys when I win that trip for two to Kiyoshi island.” 

 

Mako appeared suddenly out of the crowd. Korra was confused by his outfit. Why was he wearing purple? 

 

As if reading her mind, Bolin said, “Mako says green makes him look fat. Look bro, I told you you should’ve been Luigi. No one even knows who Waluigi is.” 

 

Mumbling around the food in his mouth, Mako replied, “Who cares? They have amazing eyeball brownies over there.” 

 

The friends jostled their way to the refreshments table, as Thriller played on the speakers. A few zombies were organizing a dance routine to the song, and Korra watched them try to balance their jerky movements to the lyrics. She reached for the last jalapeño popper when her hand brushed someone else’s.

 

The owner of the hand was a tall, elegant woman with vivid green eyes and crimson lips. The lips formed a smirk and Korra caught a glimpse of fangs before the woman vanished into the crowd. 

 

Before Korra had the chance to go after her, which she was secretly thankful for because she had no idea what she would even do or say, the music decreased and the DJ made an announcement. 

 

“Will all costume contest competitors please make their way to the stage?” 

 

“That’s us,” Bolin slung his arm around her and pushed her towards the stage. 

 

They picked up their numbers from the table and were instructed to wait behind the stage until they were called. 

 

“Will everyone in the crowd go to the voting website? You may put one vote for the funniest costume and one for the overall best. Let the spookiness begin!”

 

Rounds of applause greeted each person as their number was called, and their friends often shouted embarrassing things from the crowd. 

 

“Number 11.” 

 

Korra took a deep breath as she plopped the werewolf head back on before making her way across the stage. She did her best to imitate the way she imagined a werewolf would slink through the woods and was surprised by the amount of cheers she received. Someone even shouted “Team Jacob”, whatever that meant. 

 

She eyed the competitors standing next to her, judging their costumes, when she heard the loudest applause of all. Men in the crowd were losing their minds over the green eyed woman from earlier. 

 

Korra’s mouth was suddenly dry as she watched her cross the stage. A tight black dress hugged her figure before giving way to legs that were impossibly long. The plush cape trailing her fluttered perfectly in her wake and Korra decided that if this woman stepped on her, she would probably thank her. 

 

Just before she stepped into her place on the stage in line with everyone else, the woman caught Korra staring. Even though she was wearing the wolf head, she knew damn well that Korra hadn’t blinked in nearly thirty seconds. The knowing look she gave her made the inside of the werewolf head way too warm and Korra watched as she flipped her hair over her shoulder before tearing her gaze away. 

 

Korra almost tripped on the person in front of her on her way to get off the stage. The crowd was loud again as people began chattering about the costumes almost as if they had just escaped some sort of trance. She hadn’t just imagined what had happened, right? That woman had been looking at her and had even put on a little show for her. There was no way it was possible for someone that attractive to even exist. It defied the laws of nature.

 

“Oh my god. Korra, did you see that vampire lady?” Bolin shrieked. 

 

“Did anyone not see her?” Mako dragged his hands down his face, scattering more crumbs. 

 

“Guys, I think she’s an actual vampire.” Korra said lowly. 

 

Bolin guffawed. 

 

“Oh, you weren’t joking?” 

 

“It all lines up. She’s impossibly beautiful, like she had everyone in a trance-” 

 

“I think that’s just you,” Opal paused, “and maybe Mako.” He was sighing and stirring his third cup of blood punch. 

 

“And she was really pale. Vampires are really pale.” 

 

“I vill suck your blood,” Bolin used his fingers as fangs and poked her arm. 

 

“I’m serious!”

 

Opal looked sympathetically at her. 

 

“Is this some kind of lame excuse to not get her number? She was totally into you, even though you’re wearing… that,” She gestured up and down. 

 

“How is that a lame excuse? She probably just wants my blood. I’m O- you know, and I bet that’s tasty--” 

 

“The votes have been tallied and we have our winners. Two lucky monsters are one minute away from a cruise to Kiyoshi island!” 

 

“For the funniest costume of the night-- number 11!” 

 

Korra looked down at her number dumbly and her friends shoved her in the direction of the stage. Her costume wasn’t supposed to be funny, and she vaguely saw someone in the crowd rip off their clown hair and throw it on the ground. 

 

Cheers and a lot more laughter than she remembered erupted from the crowd as she held her voucher on the stage. Thank the spirits this thing was covering her face. 

 

“And the best overall-- number 22!” 

 

Who was that? She swore she saw all the light get sucked out of the room and focus on the girl making her way up the stairs. She held herself with a poise that seemed much too elegant for a costume contest, even if was supposed to be a gala and no one could tear their eyes away. She accepted the voucher with a fanged smile as she stood next to Korra for the pictures. 

 

The mask didn’t allow any peripheral vision, so the only way Korra could look at her was if she swung her large head in her direction until she was within the eye holes. It was stupidly obvious. 

 

The woman’s tongue darted out to wet her lips. 

 

“See you on the cruise, wolf-girl.” 

 

At least somebody got her costume right. 

  
  
  
  



	5. Seasons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am far behind, but I haven't given up yet! Hope you guys are enjoying my wild prompt interpretations.

The loud clanging of pots and pans, the smoky air, and the shouting were home. The clanging was caused by frantic staff in crispy aprons, the smoky air was caused by the poor ventilation in the kitchen, and the shouting was coming from head chef Korra, master of these elements of chaos. 

 

In Korra’s opinion, a chef only needed three things-- to never be satisfied with her craft, to find happiness in her work, and to season food perfectly. She had worked hard to save up for her own establishment, and she was proud to be the only Michelin star restaurant with the opportunity to win a t-shirt if a customer finished the Avatar challenge. The five pound burger featured a rich quality meat patty, macaroni and cheese, bacon strips, diced onion, and half a pickle. To top it off, a generous serving of curly fries also had to be finished within the thirty minutes of being served. 

 

The burger joint was small and the food she served was simple, but Korra had no doubts about her abilities. She had spent the better part of her teen years experimenting in the kitchen and knew how to create flavors with nuance that had never been before achieved in a burger. 

 

She was also quite humble. 

 

Korra’s eyes widened as she watched Bolin shuffle towards the counter with the steaming burger in a tray. His foot slipped on a puddle, and she grabbed a tray off the counter in record time, catching the burger before it touched anything. 

 

“Thanks, boss,” Bolin said sheepishly.  

 

Korra shook her head at him with mock disappointment after ringing the bell on the counter. 

 

“It’s like you’ve learned nothing from being in the presence of my royal chefness.” 

 

“All I learned from you--” Bolin started smartly. 

 

“Back to work!” She flashed him a grin, not giving him a chance to finish. 

 

Bolin had been one of the first cooks she had hired with her brand new joint and they had become best friends since. He was a big, soft-hearted guy, with a sense of humor that matched hers. They had laughed until they cried together almost too many times to count. She would trust no one else to run the kitchen. 

 

Korra looked up at the doorway. Right on time, just like she was every week. Each week at one on Wednesday, a tall, impeccably dressed woman ate a burger by herself. There was something about her that caught Korra’s eye, which was saying something since Korra could usually tell a lot about a customer when they came in. She was hard to read. Nothing gave anything away about her except the fact that she was well dressed and punctual. 

 

Despite her clearly scheduled visits, she ordered something completely different each week. She must have tried every item on the menu by now. 

 

Someone tapped her on the shoulder. Kai, the newest and youngest member of her Krew, as she liked to call the staff, was waving a piece of paper at her. 

 

“That beautiful lady over there said that she’s had everything on the menu and would like to request a surprise from the chef.” 

 

So she had tried everything. 

 

“Did she ask for anything in particular?” Korra rubbed her hands together. 

 

“No, she literally just said ‘have her surprise me’ and went back to her work.” Kai shrugged, pointing his chin at where she was sitting, reading through some papers. 

 

“She is not gonna be ready for this. She’ll probably let me take her to dinner after this or make her--” 

 

“Boss?” Kai blinked. 

 

“Why are you just standing there? Are those dishes going to wash themselves?” Korra sputtered. 

 

He scampered away with a cheeky smile. 

 

Kids. Somehow so irritating and endearing at the same time. 

 

Korra chose her finest patty from the selection and began cooking it. Many chefs made the mistake of choosing meat that was too lean when the flavor came from the fat. Once the meat was on the grill, Korra turned to prepare her toppings. After so many years of burger perfecting, Korra’s internal clock knew the exact time required to cook each side down to the second. 

 

No, really. They had tested her with varying meat thicknesses and she never flipped it one second too soon. She looked at the crust forming on the patty. Crispy to perfection. Korra slapped the two bun halves onto the toaster. 

 

_ What ingredients should she use?  _ Korra glanced at the girl again for a moment before deciding. Mayo, grilled corn, and a healthy dose of hot sauce imported from the fire nation. This girl could take the heat, but the sweetness of the corn would balance that out nicely. 

 

Sliding the bottom bun onto the tray, it was crispy on the edges and soft inside, and the way the meat sank into the bun made her giddy. She slathered a knifeful of mayo onto the meat, dropped the corn into it, and drizzled on the hot sauce with incredible finesse. Anyone who didn’t believe cooking was art hadn’t seen her cook yet. 

 

She looked at the steaming perfection of her creation. Korra decided it was only right for her to personally deliver the burger. 

 

She wiped her hands on a towel at her waist before pushing the kitchen door open and making her way to the woman. 

 

“Hot and fresh. Chef’s compliments.” She grinned. 

 

The woman looked up at her with an expression of surprise. 

 

When Korra stayed in on weekend nights to perfect her recipes, she used to tell her friends that there was no woman more beautiful than a perfectly made burger. Well, she was about to have to eat her words.  

 

“You must be chef Korra. I’m Asami,” her green eyes glittered with amusement. 

 

“Nice to finally meet my favorite customer.” 

 

“Favorite, huh?” Asami smirked. 

 

“I suppose that depends on what you think of this burger,” Korra crossed her arms. 

 

Asami picked up the burger, giving it an appreciative look before taking a bite. Could she model with Korra’s burgers? For publicity reasons, of course. Certainly not because of the expression of pure bliss on her face or the adorable way she chewed.

 

Her brow furrowed ever so slightly before she hid it and dove in for another bite. 

 

“So?” 

 

“It is absolutely amazing. It’s like a symphony in my mouth,” Asami gushed. 

 

“Ah, what was that then?”    
  


“What was what?” 

 

“You made a funny expression at one point.” 

 

“Nothing, I was just--”

 

“A good chef never stops striving to improve. I bet it was the mayo,” Korra said. 

 

“Actually, the toppings are out of this world. I’ve never thought of this combination but it makes perfect sense. It’s the patty that was a little different. Something in it, not the meat itself. Maybe the season-”

 

“The seasoning?! That’s impossible. I’ve been saving that last bit from my first batch and I haven’t been able to recreate it yet.” Korra cried. 

 

Asami took another bite, watching her struggle. 

 

“Alright, alright. There’s something missing then,” she said. 

 

Korra frowned. 

 

“What like onions?” 

 

Asami shook her head. 

 

“Not quite.” 

 

Korra scratched her head.  _ Maybe she needed to check with her supplier on that hot sauce-- _

 

Asami sighed. 

 

“It’s your phone number.” 

 

“My what? The store’s number is onlin-” 

 

Asami fixed her with an incredulous look. 

 

“Your cell phone number. For crying out loud, you make a killer burger but you can’t take a hint at all.” 

 

Korra flushed redder than an uncooked patty. 

 

“Right.” She typed her number into Asami’s phone. 

 

“Saturday night, seven. Meet me here and I’ll fix whatever was missing from your burger.” Korra smiled. 

 

Before Asami could lose her mind, she laughed. 

 

“I’m just messing with you. I’ll see you on Saturday.” 

 

Korra couldn’t stop the grin that broke out across her face as she entered the kitchen. The entire staff had been watching through the counter that finished orders were slid onto. They erupted into cheers as she walked in and Korra groaned. 

 

Her phone buzzed. 

 

_ “What was that?”  _

 

“ _ Nothing, I just fired everyone.”  _

  
  



	6. A drunken night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is terribly late, but I'm chugging along. Writing is best when you feel like writing, you know?

Asami nudged Korra playfully with her arm. 

 

“Give Bolin a break, it’s not his fault he was born with a natural cowlick.” She smiled good naturedly, lips forming an amused smile. 

 

“Thank you! I think,” Bolin scratched his head. 

 

Korra took a swig of her beer as she leaned back into the couch with a knowing shrug. 

 

“Hey! Wait, you two are teaming up against me. I should have never introduced you.” Bolin scowled. 

 

Quite frankly, they could not have met soon enough. She shot Asami a crooked grin that she hoped didn’t betray anything, but the way the other girl’s eyes glimmered with amusement told her that she could read Korra like a picture book.

 

This was only their third time hanging out together, and Korra was still struggling to wrap her head around the feeling of having known Asami for her whole life. Everything was too easy with this girl. They laughed at all the same things, shared a competitive streak, and for some reason broke down all of each other’s barriers when they talked. 

 

It was something unlike any other, and Korra still had yet to put that feeling into words. And that was the less cheesy way to put it. Spirits, she was probably the lightest weight ever. Two beers in and she was already _ thinking _ ? 

 

Her thoughts were interrupted when the seat cushion sagged a little from the weight of someone sitting next to her. The scent of jasmine pleasantly filled her nose and she felt a soft arm brush against hers. Asami had gotten up to get another drink and she was now sitting closer to Korra. Like, really close. So close she could see the individual sparkles in her eyeshadow and so close- 

 

“Earth to Korra. Korra.” 

 

Korra jerked backwards away from Asami and blinked rapidly. Yeah, it had definitely been a while since she had last done that. 

 

“Hey, you. You brilliant, engineer-y, CEO,” Korra tried to sound normal. 

 

To her relief, Asami let out a loud laugh at her expression.

 

“You are so weird sometimes, Korra. Maybe that’s why I like you so much.” Asami brushed her hair back as she took a long drink.

 

Korra couldn’t stop the panicked expression that flitted across her features. Asami couldn’t know that she liked her. That was impossible. 

 

“Was that too forward? I’m sorry. It’s been a while since I’ve made new friends.” Asami looked unsure of herself for the first time since Korra had known her. 

 

“No, it’s all good. I just, some beer went down the wrong pipe,” Korra managed to choke out. 

 

Stupid. Stupid lie. She hadn’t even coughed, like, at all. There was no way Asami believed that.

 

“Oh, let me get you some water,” Asami put her hand on Korra’s knee as she stood up. It burned pleasantly and Korra wanted the warmth from her hand to linger forever. 

 

Okay, so maybe Korra liked Asami a little. Not that much, they barely knew each other. It wasn’t like Asami made her head spin and her knees weak. That was the alcohol, of course. Either way, it didn’t matter. There was no way Asami liked her back, even if by some statistically improbable chance she liked girls too. Slightly put out by the thought, Korra nearly jumped out of her seat when Asami sat down directly next to her again. They were practically sharing a cushion for spirit’s sake. 

 

Korra reached up to feel her face as Asami handed her the cup of water. She was thankful she was already flushed from drinking, otherwise she would have no excuse for the rosiness splashed across her cheeks. 

 

Seriously though, the spirits were feeling ruthless today if Asami’s proximity to her was anything to judge by. Why were straight girls so cruel? Maybe if Asami scooted, like three inches away, Korra’s brain would function enough for her to be able to hold a conversation. 

 

“You know, I saw something that reminded me of you the other day.” Asami began thoughtfully. She took another long swig from her own drink, some fruity mix she had concocted in the kitchen probably. 

 

“Yeah? Was it a pack of beers?” Korra wiggled her eyebrows ridiculously. 

 

“What no, why would that--” Asami sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. 

 

“You know, if you didn’t bring up the fact that you have abs every ten minutes we would actually get along.” 

 

“If you didn’t mention your company every ten minutes I could actually stand you.” Korra shot back playfully. 

 

Asami raised an eyebrow along with her drink and Korra clinked hers against it. 

 

“Well, since you asked so politely,  it was a stuffed polarbear dog. I remember you said you had one when you lived in the South.” 

 

“Oh yeah, Naga? She still lives with my parents, but she’s too big for the city. We used to get in all sorts of trouble together.” Korra leaned back against the couch. 

 

“I bet you were quite the little troublemaker. Probably all adorable and chubby, waddling--” 

 

“Okay, hold up. I wasn’t chubby, Asami. I was sturdy, there is a difference.” 

 

“Fine. All adorable and sturdy, do you see how ridiculous that sounds, waddling your way into trouble. I, on the other hand, was an elegant and well behaved child.”

 

“I bet you were a nerd.” Korra said flatly. 

 

Asami gasped in mock offense. 

 

“Was not! I was just precocious. It’s not my fault no one else could keep up.” Asami flipped her hair playfully. 

 

“I bet.” Korra murmured, enraptured by Asami’s movements. 

 

Asami tilted her head as she looked at her. She was several drinks ahead of Korra and she was finally feeling it. Korra was used to the playful looks they shared, but she was entirely unprepared for the deep, unguarded way Asami  was looking at her. As if she was letting herself really see her. 

 

She let herself meet Asami’s eyes, bolder from the pleasant warmth that buzzed through her veins. Asami was the first to look away. 

 

“This is nice. I’ve never had someone to really talk to before.” Asami mumbled. 

 

“Well, I’m here now, and I’m all yours.” The words left her mouth before she even had a chance to be nervous, but Korra was in too deep to care. 

 

Korra wondered what it would be like to actually be hers. Asami made that a little harder and a little easier at the same time when she her knee rested lightly against Korra’s own. By the end of the night, she no longer had to wonder. 

 


End file.
